RWBYond the Sea
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Blake was determined to find her family. Sun and Yang determined to follow her every step of the way. But a mysterious island, a shadowy figure, and a terrible truth stands between her, and rebuilding her family back home. Sequel to RWBYond War.
1. Chapter 1

RWBYond the Sea

 **AN: Welcome to a brand-new story. So, this is by far the quickest idea-to-page story I've done. I didn't have anything like this planned until we got the Volume 4 opening. Then, I didn't know what to do with it until I was doing RWBYond War. The key idea for this story came when I watched Moana a few weeks ago. So, this is only going to be three chapters long, beginning, middle and end. That's it. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Island

Blake was in darkness. She couldn't remember how she got here. The world was pitch black and not even her night vision helped. Then there was fire, fire and screams lit the path in front of her. Her friends were lying, beaten and broken. Only one figure stood. He laughed as he choked the life from Ruby, until her body went limp.

"Finally," Vile said as he turned towards Blake. Blake found her pistol and started firing frantically at him. She tried running but the ground beneath her was like a thick syrup. Vile's helmet folded up. His features became obscured by a glowing white light. Blake fell over, still firing up at him. The bullets flew right through him as if he were a ghost. Then, the Sword of Damocles fell into his hand. And he stabbed her throat.

Blake woke up in a panic. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she pieced together where she was. She was safe…relatively speaking. She was in bed. A mostly-naked and snoring Sun was sprawled out beside her. They were in a room, on a boat, in the middle of the ocean. Yang was down the hall. Rio and Natalie were in the Captain's Quarters with their daughter.

It had been six months since the siege of Vale. Six months since Vile, or Levi, tore the city asunder in his grudge match with RWBY. Six months since Adam died, beaten by her, strung up, then impaled by Phos. By now, Ren and Nora would be holding their newborn, Weiss would be well on her way to giving birth and Citrine would be seven months old. Right now, Blake was four months pregnant and starting to really show.

There journey started in Menagerie. They scoured the two major cities for any info they could get. In Blake's childhood home of Kuo Kuana they found a sea chart. When compared to the globe that once belonged to Cipher's founder Avis Bran and some notes uncovered by Rubrum during the siege, they found an island. It was a long shot, and further than any human ship had gone before.

Blake grabbed Sun's hand for comfort. She knew the risk of having a moment this far out at sea. Rio has advised against her making the journey. But this was her family. If they really were on this island she had to find them. She had to bring them back home. She wanted her child to have grandparents.

She got dressed and made herself some tea. She lit a candle to better see herself in the mirror. She hadn't been eating well. This far out at sea and most of what they ate were fish. Blake had been overjoyed at first. She could never imagine being sick of fish. Though, weird cravings had been getting increasingly unavoidable and so rarely did she crave anything on the ship.

She decided to walk up to the deck. It was still dark out, but the feintest bit of sunlight popped from the horizon. Rio was at the helm. His gaze was focused ahead as he guided the ship. There were noticeable bags under his eyes. The Grimm out here had been powerful but mostly docile. When they did decide to attack, Rio was the only one on board who could handle them. Yang and Sun would too, had they been better equipped for such monsters.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Just a nightmare." Blake said. She pulled up a chair and took a seat to look out at the sea.

"It'll get worse when you have a kid." Rio said. "Take my advice and take every chance to sleep you can get." He laughed. Blake nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted back off to the feeling of the boat swaying on the waves. When she opened her eyes, it was much brighter out.

"We made it." Yang said as she put her hands-on Blake's shoulders. Sure enough, in the distance was an island. There was a massive tower of stone sprouting from the sea. At its base base a jungle of green and yellow.

"I can see some boats too." Natalie said.

"What do the people look like?" Sun asked.

"Big, brawny, bronze skin, black hair, they all have tatoos as well."

"Oh great, we just traveled back a thousand years." Yang groaned.

"It's likely this island hasn't had any influence from the kingdoms in centuries." Rio said.

"Save for our quarry." Sun said.

"Do you think my mom and dad are really there?" Blake asked.

"It's our best bet." Yang said. The boat began to slow down.

"It's best if we don't go in looking like a war ship." Rio said. "Natalie, I'll stay here with the ship. The rest of you go."

"Alright." Natalie scooped up baby Topaz. "I'll make sure to send you some fruit." She said. Natalie let the boat down easily.

They set sail on the small boat. Natalie took the reins, passing Topaz to Blake. They got closer and closer to the island. It looked as though people were gathering on the beach. Sun looked over the edge into the water and dragged his hand along the surface.

"The water is so shallow." He said.

"It's probably how they've survived." Yang said. "Patch and Vale are the same way."

"It keeps large sea-Grimm from invading the land." Natalie said.

They arrived on the beach. Dozens of natives brandished fishing spears. But not even one of them had a frown on their face. They all seemed really happy. A small girl pushed her way through the crowd. She couldn't be any more than twelve years old.

"Welcome to Matanui." A large man with a headdress said. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"We have gone on this long journey to the eastern most reaches of human contact." Sun said. "We, uh…we come in peace?"

"We're looking for someone." Blake stepped out.

"We haven't had any visitors from across the sea in quite some time." The man said. "I am Tui, Chieftain of this island." He waved the crowd away. Only the little girl stayed. "If it's refuge you want we have it. If it's food or supplies, we have it. But if you wish to spread bad luck here, I may ask that you leave."

"We want no trouble." Natalie said.

"This island wasn't easy to find." Sun said. "It's completely hidden from all the maps and charts."

"Aye…like I said…we don't get visitors." He motioned for them to follow. "Between this island and the main-lands there are deep seas with large monsters."

"It was quite the perilous journey." Blake said. "But for…reasons…the Grimm have dwindled in quantity and quality. We would not have been able to make this journey four years ago."

"So, who is it you're looking for?" Tui asked.

"My parents." Blake said.

"I suspected as much. You look like her you know."

"You mean she was here?"

"Was? She is here. Kali and Ghira both live on this island. Though, they came by a different route."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well, you're the first people to arrive by boat in centuries." Tui said. "No one goes beyond the reef and no one comes from beyond the great lands." Tui explained.

"So…" Yang stopped them and fired a Black Gate. "Is this how they got here?"

"Hmmm…" Tui thought. "Could be. But Ghira described it as a twisting feeling."

"Where are they now?" Blake asked.

"They are cooking in the dining area." Tui said. "I'll tell you something…they are the best cooks this island has ever seen. I may be a man of tradition, but finding new dishes is always a joy."

"I bet you have all sorts of wonderful dishes back home." The girl pipped up.

"I would think so." Tui rubbed her head. "They have a lot more in which to make food with." She groaned under his hand. "This is my daughter, Moana. She's always been fascinated with the stories Kali and Ghira would tell us. Embarrassingly, when we first saw Kali's ears we assumed she was some sort of demigoddess. It took weeks for her to explain what a Faunas was."

"That's wonderful to hear." Blake said. "Things weren't so pleasant in the history of our lands." Blake rubbed her cat ears.

"So we've heard." Tui said. "Right this way." Tui kept leading them further. Sun grabbed Blake's hand and Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

"We made it." Sun said. "Hey!" He turned. Moana had tugged on his tail.

"Can you all tell me stories as well?" She asked.

"Um…" Sun said.

"I'd gladly tell you some stories." Yang said. She picked Moana up and carried her on her shoulders. "I used to read to my little sister all the time."

"Sister?" She looked at Natalie.

"She didn't come with us."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a family of her own to raise."

"Don't you?" Moana asked.

"No, kid I don't."

They reached the village. There were people dancing and singing and playing instruments. The whole town looked to be in celebration. Blake could smell the barbecue inside a hut. Her heart was racing. She wanted to just burst through the door and see them again. Tui knocked on the door before opening it. Ghira had his back turned. He was frying something up. Gali was cutting up some vegetables. When she looked up, she dropped her knife.

"Ghira?" She said.

"These vagabonds washed up on shore looking for someone." Tui said.

"Is it…" Kali fought a tear in her eye. Ghira turned and looked to be in shock. "Oh, my sweet baby girl." Kali said. "You found us. I always knew you would."

"Mom." Blake began crying uncontrollably. She couldn't find the words to speak. Luckily, Sun always knew what was on her mind.

"She thought you were dead." Sun said. "After the altercation between the White Fang and SDC…the last time she saw you."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. I was your daughter's partner at the academy."

"You went to an academy." Ghira said as he joined in the embrace. "I'm proud of you."

"Sun Wukong…I'm…you know what, better for her to explain."

"I'm Natalie Blanche. I'm…just sort of here because I'm married to the captain of our boat." She waved Topaz around. "This is my daughter, Topaz Azul."

"We were glad to find ou you hadn't died." Sun said.

"I'm so sorry." Kali said.

"We nearly did." Ghira said. "My old partner, Sienna Khan dragged us out of the fire. Then he told us you were with Ham. We tried to reunite with you but some girl in a brown cloak intercepted us."

"An organization called Cipher was using the White Fang to cover their tracks." Kali said. "They knew that if we returned to the Fang, we would have likely taken over instead of Shem, Ham and Japheth."

"Well Sienna Khan ended up being a figure head in the organization." Blake said. "As did Adam."

"I figured he would." Ghira said.

"I can't help but notice that Adam isn't with you." Kali said.

"Yeah, I thought you two were inseparable." Ghira noted.

"We have a lot to talk about." Blake said.

 **AN: Your damn right they do. What a happy reunion and a way to add Kali and Ghira into RWBYond after I had them as Blake's dead parents for my series. Next chapter ther'll be more plot and maybe even an action scene. There'll definitely be some more exploration of this island.**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBYond the Sea

 **AN: Second of three chapters for this story. Don't know how this one will be paced. There's a lot of revelations in this chapter as well as some quality banter.**

Chapter 2: The Temple

Yang slammed down the goblet as the burning liquid made its way through her system. They've been on the island for a day now. The entire time was spent telling Blake's parents all about their adventures. Yang admittedly hijacked most of the story telling. She was quite good at it. She took pleasure in the roller coaster of emotions her audience displayed.

"We weren't aware this island was so remote." Kali said. "It's a good thing we never attempted to leave."

"My daughter the huntress." Ghira said. "And things are really looking up. At least compared to how the world was when we left."

"Still…" Kali stroked Blake's ears. "To think you were in the middle of it all."

"She was fine." Sun said. "I've seen her in action."

"Yeah we know." Yang quipped. Ghira scowled. It was a familiar look to Yang. Her father had the same look when he found out Jaune and Ruby wanted to move in together. It must've been hard to leave your kid when she's a preteen only to be reunited after she's married with a baby on the way.

"Wow." Moana was in awe with the stories. "We always avoid the monsters. To think you all hunt them for a living."

"The kingdoms are large places." Natalie said. "It's important to keep them under wraps."

"I would love to see the Kingdoms." Moana said.

"Moana your place is here." Tui said.

"But dad…" Moana moaned.

"I think a little journey out west could be good for her." Sun said.

"I'm not so sure." Natalie said. "The world is perilous. You have it good on this island."

"Yeah." Yang said. "I grew up on an island like this...with shallow waters that is. It's not as tropical though. It's considered one of the safest places in the world."

"Partially because your sister is there." Blake said.

"So, Mrs. Belladonna…" Sun started.

"Please call me Kali." She said.

"Well, is there anything else you can tell us about how you got here?" Sun asked.

"It's like I said…we were in Menagerie with Sienna. Then there was an argument with a girl in a brown hood. Next thing we know we're twisting like a coil and pop…we're here."

"Some sort of semblance." Yang looked to Natalie.

"Could be." Natalie put a finger to her mouth. "My semblance doesn't have that kind of range and it requires markers. It also gives the feeling of being squished. Though, there are a finite amount of transportation semblances."

"They needed you two out of the way." Blake said. "We know they were leeching off Salem's plans…which given your standing would have hurt. But why transport you here? Why make us think you were dead?"

"Yeah, none of this is making sense." Sun said.

"Tui…" Yang said. "Is there anyone else on this island. Anyone that we haven't met."

"No one I can think of." Tui answered. "Certainly no one matching any description you've given. But…" Tui trailed off.

"But what?" Yang said.

"Oh, it's nothing just…there's a guardian of the temple. You haven't met him yet."

"We met him in our first year here." Ghira said. "He seemed interested that we were Faunas. Said he'd never seen anything like us before. He tried getting us to go through some ceremonies."

"I'll have a talk with him." Yang stood.

"That temple is forbidden." Tui stood. "Only those he calls can enter."

"Does this guardian have a name?" Yang asked.

"We merely know of him as Guardian." Tui answered. It sounded rather suspicious.

"Look…" Yang said. "It was Cipher that first told us you were alive." She directed towards Blake's parents. "It was Cipher's notes that led us here. It was Cipher who piggy-backed Salem's plans for their own gain. It was Cipher that brought us all here. I'm willing to bet that this guardian knows of them. There has to be some sort of connection."

Yang walked out having said her piece. She made a promise that she'd get to the bottom of this. There was a thought that she couldn't get past. What if this guardian was an Argentware? What if he was somehow connected to Vile? What if this island held the key to how such important things had remained hidden for so long?

"Yang." Blake called.

"Yes." Yang said.

"What do you expect to find there?" Blake said.

"Answers…even if not to all the questions. Blake, Avis Bran created Cipher and he's the one who hid this island away. This reeks to much like the Isle of Storms. They must have some claw in it."

"Are you sure this isn't to settle your vendetta?" Blake asked while putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I'm sure." Yang said. "I'm just going to investigate. Maybe ask him some questions."

"And if he attacks you?"

"I'll fight back."

"You'd be the one trespassing." Blake said. "Please, use a little bit of sense. This is their land not ours. You want to snoop around fine. But we're leaving in a week and I don't want to hear anything else of it."

"You won't." Yang said. "She gave Blake a hug. "Leave all the Cipher business to me. You go spend time with your family."

Yang walked up the trail until she found the temple. This could be her one shot at finding answers. She didn't care if her mom had forbid her from taking on Cipher, if August oversaw hunting them down. She didn't care that last time she went up against Vile she nearly died. She didn't care that one of his associates apparently had the power to teleport people great distances. When Vile killed her dad, threatened her sister, burned her home down, kidnapped her niece, it stopped being another mission. Vile made it personal. And Yang was going to do everything in her power to make sure he didn't escape again.

Yang reached the temple. It was small and embedded into the spire. Yang didn't recognize any of the symbols or statues. Usually something this old would have some memorial to the Grimm and those who hunted them. Like the tomb on Patch, or the cathedral in Puerto Nuevo.

Yang put on her eye piece to help her see. The carvings on the wall were like the townsfolks' tattoos. Just as Yang suspected, there were carvings of heroes fighting large winged creatures. Yang reached the atrium of the temple. Against the rock wall was a familiar symbol. It was Cinder's symbol, the Fall Heart, and in its center, was the symbol of truth.

"Why have you come here?" A voice echoed. From behind a pillar a man stepped out. He wore a gas mask over his mouth and goggles over his eyes. He had inky black hair and a dark leathery outfit.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long. I have some questions for you."

"I have no answers for you outsider."

"Funny, you look more out of place here than I do." Yang noted the sword hanging loosely in his grip. She could have sworn she'd seen it somewhere before. "Do you know anything about Cipher?"

"I do not answer to the petty plights, nor the ridicules, of people I have not called." He lifted the sword up. "This is sacred ground. Leave or I will make you leave."

"Not until I get answers."

"There are no answers for you here. What you seek has long since passed." He said.

"Not good enough."

"What you consider good is of no consequence to me." He chided.

Yang wanted to beat the answers out of him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. That sword, that appearance, there was no way he was from this island. There was no way he wasn't involved with Cipher somehow.

"Fine." Yang spat as she turned to exit. She had something else in mind. Maybe doing things the Blake or August way would be better. So, as she exited the complex she stuck one of Natalie's tags to the wall. She opted to tell the older huntress first. She was August's old teammate, she'd be a better fit to be involved in this mess.

"And you already placed the tag?" Natalie asked after listening to Yang's plan.

"Yes, I just need to be able to snoop around without him knowing." Yang said.

"Alright, here we go." Natalie tapped Yang on the shoulder and she was instantly back by the tag.

"Stealth mode, don't fail me now." Stealth would never be her strong suit. But she had gotten better since training with her mother.

"Cloak…" She heard the guardian's voice say.

"Proceed as planned." A girl said. Yang hid behind a boulder. She peered over the edge and saw to figures standing. The guardian stood by a pillar. A girl in a brown cloak stood on the opposite pillar.

"And the Belladonnas?" He asked.

"We no longer need them." Cloak said. "We have sufficient samples to tie things together." An apple materialized into her hand and she took a bite.

"What of the Arbiter?" He asked. Yang knew it. This must be the same girl who brought Kali and Ghira here. But why? Something about samples.

"Leave her be." Cloak said. "There's no need to cause a scene Dagger. They'll leave and take the Belladonnas with them. Ghira will most likely return to Menagerie. His return will only improve Menagerie's fight for legitimacy. That is perfect. After all, our master's plan benefits the Faunas more than any other group."

"We're not the first ones to make such claims." Dagger said.

"But we're the first to discuss it behind closed doors."

"Indeed…I still don't like the idea of letting the Arbiter live."

"Patience Dagger. She'll get what's coming to her one day. After what she did to Levi, even Isabella is out for blood. Just another reason for YOU to do nothing. Her bad side can be much more painful than mine."

Yang had something. They were going to let them leave. Probably for the best. Yang could always return with August and the other Arbiters at a better time. But she had the connection. This brown-cloaked girl. She was the one tying all of this together. She could leave somewhat satisfied.

"Huh." Dagger said. He twitched his body and his sword extended until it split Yang's hiding place. The blade cut through Yang's shoulder and burned with a familiar pain. It was one of the silver blades. One of the blades made from the King's Chart.

"Damn it what did I just say?" Cloak said.

"She was eavesdropping." Dagger argued.

"No matter, beat her, break her, make her never want to set foot in here again." Cloak started turning into a spiral. "But what we've discussed is of no consequence to the Arbiters. It's far too late for them to stop what we did here."

"What would that be?" Yang fired some missiles at Cloak but the dust rounds disappeared alongside her. Yang blocked Dagger's sword strikes.

"I told you to leave." He said.

"I did and came back." Yang landed a kick to his head and punched him in the gut. He hacked away at her but she deflected the blows. The blade changed shape to a sickle and Yang adapted by raising her arms.

Dagger kicked her in the stomach and pulled out a smaller blade. He swung them wildly. Yang back peddled to keep her distance. The swords kept changing size and shape making it impossible to adapt accordingly. She felt her aura slowly depleting from the assault.

She landed a good punch to his face. He grabbed her arm and it flashed. Yang felt her nerves burn as the metal was distorted. She lost all control over her prosthetic arm. The cords that allowed movement tightened. Her fist turned into a lump. Dagger laughed as her arm went limp.

Yang landed an uppercut as she backed off. He rushed her again. Yang readied herself. Then a flash of white appeared next to her. Natalie batted Dagger away with a satisfying ding. She spun around and hit him with ice arrows.

"We're leaving now." Natalie grabbed her and they teleported away.

 **AN: A shadowy hand has revealed itself. Cloak Voyage and Dagger Kane are going to be two important agents going forward. This little story only has one chapter left. There'll be a another brief fight, some character stuff, humor, all the things that keep you guys coming to RWBYond.**


	3. Chapter 3

RWBYond the Sea

 **AN: This is the final chapter in this mini-story. I hoped you liked it. I thought it was an interesting way to get Ghira and Kali into RWBYond and setup more about the new villains. It also gave me something for you in lieu of the Weiss prequel I postponed.**

Chapter 3: The Outset

Sun woke up to the smell of a sweet aroma. Blake's pregnant form was curled up beside him. It felt weird being in this position knowing that her parents were a thin wall away.

He stroked her ears and kissed her cheek. He then slowly, by degrees, left the bed and put his clothes on. He was finally able to place the aroma. The smell of sugar permeated through the hut.

He walked outside to see Natalie and Yang watching the sunrise. Natalie was making some kind of pudding for little Topaz to eat.

"Morning Sun." Yang said. She looked nervous.

"What's up?" Sun asked.

"I'm making my family breakfast." Natalie said. She covered some vegetables in the syrup and teleported it away. She then took to feeding Topaz.

"The guardian works for Cipher." Yang let the bomb drop.

"What?" Sun said. "You actually went up there?"

"I had to." Yang said. "I couldn't just let this opportunity slip by."

"So what do we do?" Sun asked.

"Nothing." Natalie said. "He let us escape. "Apparently causing conflict with us here wasn't part of their plan."

"They want Menagerie to become more stable." Yang said.

"Well, don't we all?" Sun said.

"Well yeah and...we can use that." Yang said.

"If they want Menagerie stable...could be that's where they're focused." Sun reasoned.

"Exactly." Natalie said.

"So, was this guy any good?" Sun inquired.

"He had some skill." Yang said. "But I've fought better. He just had one of those damn silver blades."

"That could be bad." Sun said.

"I also know that they kept Blake's parents here for a reason. Something about samples."

"They haven't said anything like that." Sun said. "Apparently no one has had much interaction with the temple guardian."

"His name is Dagger." Yang added.

"So, we get home, get the Arbiters, get back and make him talk?"

"If he's still here." Yang said sourly. "Looks like whatever they were here for is done now."

"The fact he hasn't come down and tried spreading some kind of story is evidence enough of that." Natalie reasoned.

"I should check it out." Sun stood.

"No, this isn't your fight Sun." Yang stopped him. "This is between the Arbiters and Cipher."

"Sure it's not between you and Vile." He pointed to the scar on Yang's face. "You're the kind to hold a grudge. Especially when your family is involved."

"I know." Yang admitted.

"What are you all doing up?" Sun turned to see Blake was walking out with a hand on her stomach.

"Just..." Sun said.

"It's nothing. Just...a little disappointed in this trip." Yang said.

"How so?" Blake asked.

"I feel like there's so much more we could have accomplished. I felt I was so close to getting answers and now...now answers are further than ever." Blake walked over and grabbed her hand.

"We'll find what we're looking for." Blake said. "We've already found so many answers to questions no one thought to ask. And we'll keep finding answers. We'll keep moving forward. We'll give our children a better start than we ever had. And when we can't progress any further, they'll take the reins."

Sun smile and wrapped his arms around his wife. He put his face to her hair and took a long whiff of her aroma. Yang gave the couple a warm smile. Blake was absolutely right. They were all in this together. Blake, Sun and Yang were here, as were Natalie, and Rio was just a stone's throw away. Ghira and Kali would be joining them. Blake was trying to convince Tui to let Moana at least see the modern world.

"So what are we going to do after we get back?" Sun asked.

"Rio and I are going to hang around Haven for a bit." Natalie said.

"I should get back to the Arbiters. I'm probably already getting on my mom's nerves by staying gone so long."

"We'll settle in Menagerie for a while." Blake said. "Then we'll go back to Vacuo when the semester is ready to start back up."

"And this island?" Sun asked.

"We'll likely want to check it out some more." Yang said.

"I say we leave it." Natalie said. "This place is unscarred by the civilized world. Perhaps it's better kept a secret. There's no looming danger constantly putting them at risk like the maidens or the Grimoire did for us."

"Are we all congregating out here?" Kali said. Ghira was right behind her.

"Yes." Blake said.

"We're ready to set sail whenever you are." Natalie said. "I know you wanted more time but...just keep in mind how long it'll take to make the journey back."

"I've done a lot of thinking on that." Ghira said. "I know you live in Vacuo now but I'm wanting to set up shop in Menagerie."

"We figured as much." Blake said. "They need all the help they can get."

"Maybe you can become a teacher at Luna Academy." Sun said. He put his arm around Blake. Both parents looked in admiration at their daughter.

"So...have you thought of a name?" Kali asked.

"Well...I've always liked the name Nova." Blake answered.

 **AN: I couldn't find a good reason to have another fight. I couldn't even find a good reason to have an ass pull. I wanted a more solemn end. I know this chapter is really short, but this was supposed to just be a story about how Ghira and Kali get into RWBYond.**


End file.
